In today's industrial environment many fluids, whether gas or liquid, are subject to mechanical removal of contaminants, particles or impurities before being recycled or reintroduced for ultimate use. These fluids have various sources of origination such as industrial processes or waste that require cleanup before disposal or recycling. The degree of cleanup and ultimate purity of the fluid will of course vary with a standard of purity being maintained for the contemplated end use of the fluid and in many instances is difficult if not very costly to achieve. In some applications, it may even be desirable to recover both of the separated components rather than disposing of one or the other.